Una semana
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: En una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas, si no que se lo digan a Harry y a Hermione. EN PAUSA.
1. Lunes 20

Hola a todo el mundo, soy fanática de la pareja Harry/Hermione y como tal todos los fics que escribo se basan en esta pareja. Este fic fue escrito originariamente para publicar en Navidad, pero a causa de la falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo, así que lo publico ahora que voy más relajada. 

¿De que va?

Hermione nos cuenta, a través de su diario personal, su vida, en especial la amorosa. Mientras ella escribe va recordando todo lo acontecido durante la semana previa a navidad en Hogwarts, así que el fic alterna el momento real, es decir, lo que le ocurre mientras no escribe con el momento en que escribe y con recuerdos del pasado, generalmente incluidos en la escritura del diario.

Al principio los capítulos serán un poco cortos, pero poco a poco puede que alarguen su medida. Espero que les guste leerlo igual que a mi escribirlo.

Ahora sin más dilación les dejó con el primer capítulo del fic.

**_UNA SEMANA_**

**Lunes 20 de diciembre de 2004**

Querido diario,

Soy Hermione, ¿te acuerdas de mi?, si, ya sé que hace tiempo que no te escribo, pero ya sabes que este es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y estamos todos muy ocupados preparando los examenes y ahora la navidad, ademas como sabrás soy prefecta, así que casi no tengo tiempo, bueno, dejo de ponerte escusas y voy al grano. Esta noche, después de la cena Dumbledore ha anunciado que el viernes habrá un baile para todos los alumnos que se queden a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts, el baile es por parejas, bueno, el lo ha sugerido, ha dicho que n o era necesario llevar, pero vamos…, yo todavía no tengo, aunque no creo que él tarde mucho en pedírmelo, no lo ha hecho porque todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar des del anuncio ya que él ha tenido que cumplir con sus deberes como prefecto y ha tenido que ir ha hacer la ronda, en fin, espero que mañana me lo pida, aunque no hace falta que lo haga, ya que seguro que vamos juntos, pero siempre es mejor y mas romántico una petición formal.

Estoy un poco preocupada ya que hace una semana que está actuando un poco raro y no sé por que será; aunque si lo pienso bien… estamos muy cerca de la navidad, y por lo que me contó el año pasado, creo que es normal que esté así, yo también lo estría si me ocurriera lo mismo, en fin, mejor dejo de preocuparme y hablo con él en cuanto pueda.

Bueno, te dejo que es muy tarde y debo descansar, mañana te cuento más cosas.

Besos,

Hermione G.

**N/A: **Si leen esto es que ya han leído el primer capítulo, si, ya sé que es muy corto, pero tenia que empezar de algún modo XD, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo el fic y que me dejen reviews, buenos, malos o intermedios.

De este fic tengo, por así decirlo, dos versiones, una que estaría en la categoría G y otra que dudo si poner en la PG o en la PG-13, todavía no se cual de las dos versiones poner así que acepto sugerencias para la publicación y para siguientes capítulos.

Ya saben, dejen reviews y sugerencias.

Les quiere,

Sonia Granger Potter


	2. Martes 21

Martes 21 de diciembre de 2004 

Si!!!!!! Lo ha hecho, me lo ha pedido!!!….perdón….

Hola diario,

Estoy muy feliz, esta tarde, después de las clases hemos salido a pasear por los jardines y mi cielo me ha pedido que vaya con él al baile de navidad, evidentemente le he dicho que si, eso no hay ni que dudarlo. Te cuento como ha sido:

Acabábamos de salir de clase, y después de dejar las cosas en la habitación hemos salido todos a pasear al lago, aprovechando que no nevaba y hacia un poco de sol, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, al cabo de media hora, y, como por arte de magia, nos hemos quedado solos en medio de los jardines, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me habia cogido por la cintura y me estaba besando, rápidamente respondí a su beso, y al separarnos habló:

-Hermione cielo, tengo que hacerte un pregunta.

-Dime

-es sobre lo que dijo Dumbledore ayer, sobre el baile, me gustaria saber si quieres ir conmigo al baile, ya sé que estamos saliendo juntos y se supone que tenemos que ir juntos, pero creo que es mejor si te lo pregunto y no doy nada por sentado, ya lo hice una vez y me equivoque, así que, que dices, ¿aceptas ir al baile conmigo?

-Ya recuerdo tu error, fue muy graciosa la cara que pusiste, creo que ni tu mismo creias loo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta a mi me pillo por sorpresa, quien iba a pensar que al final terminarias ocupando su puesto, la verdad si que fue extraño, así que comprendo tus dudas, pero ¿de verdad crees que te voy a decir que no? Pues claro que quiero ir contigo al baile, y solo para que lo sepas, si no me lo hubieras pedido hoy, mañana mismo te lo habria pedido yo, así que no te preocupes y besame.

Y dicho y hecho, me besó, bueno, nos besamos durante más de diez minutos, casi nos quedamos sin aire y congelados por el frio que hacia en los jardines. Al empezar a notar el frio subimos a la sala común a hacer los deberes y calentarnos y luego he subido para contarte esto antes de ir a cenar.

Bueno, tengo que dejarte que me esta esperando para ir a cenar, solo he venido para decirte que como quería iré al baile con él. Nos vemos mañana pues esta noche tengo ronda.

Besos,

Hermione G.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí por hoy, se que de momento no es gran cosa, pero les prometo que mejorará, lo que pasa es que tengo que introducir un poco la historia.

**Afrodinique:** Gracias por leer y por tu consejo, como ves te he hecho caso.

**alexa:** gracias por leer, y de momento no lo publico en las dos secciones porque creoo que seria demasiado repetitivo, aunque más adelante quien sabe.

**Monik**: gracias por leer, y solo te digo que te equivocas, no van por ahí los tiros, me refiero a otra cosa.

Por cierto, me encanta el último capítulo de tu fic, no pude dejarte review porque la página no me dejaba, así que aprovecho para felicitarte aquí. Enhorabuena y gracias de nuevo por leer y por dejar review.

**anonim:** gracias por leer y por dejar review, de momento no haré un lemon porque no se como hacerlo, puede que haya escenas subidas de tono, pero no creo que llegue más allá, aun necesito un poco más de práctica.

Las letras significan lo siguiente:

G: general, para todos los publicos;

PG: se recomienda la supervisión de los padres;

PG-13: supervisión de los padres bastante obligada, más o menos seria el equivalente a no recomendado a menores de 13 años;

R: no recomendado a menores de 17 años.


	3. Miercoles 22

¡¡¡Hola a todos! 

Siento mucho el retraso, les dejo los reviews y el capítulo nuevo.

Besos,

Sonia Granger Potter

flaka-Potter: gracias por dejar review y como puedes ver mi pareja favorita también son Harry y Hermione.

Hermione151: gracias por leer y por recordarme que tenia esta historia pendiente. La verdad es que he estado tan liada con la universidad que de no ser por tu review no me habría acordado en siglos de que tenia esta historia pendiente. Así que cumpliendo tu petición aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

También muchas gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan review por las razones que sean. Gracias a todos.

Miércoles 22 de diciembre de 2004 

Querido diario,

He estado leyendo las ultimas páginas que he escrito y he descubierto que siempre digo "él" pero que no sabes quien es ya que hace demasiado tiempo que no te escribo, bien, pues aprovechando que hoy tengo tiempo te diré quien es "él" y como comenzamos a salir, porque "él" es mi novio, si, ya sé que pensaras ¿Hermione con novio? Pues he de decirte que si, y además es el mejor novio que podría haber encontrado.

"Él" es Harry, si Harry, Harry Potter, mi amigo de la infancia, el que hace que rompa todas las reglas, el mismo, el que derrotó a Voldemort siendo un niño, bien ahora que te ha quedado claro quien es te diré que empezamos a salir hace un año, para navidad y fue todo un poco extraño, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Estábamos en sexto curso, a punto de celebrar la navidad, ese año yo me quedé en Hogwarts porque mis padres tenían un congreso de dentistas en Toronto, Alaska, y no sabían si podrían llegar a tiempo para navidad, así que decidí quedarme en Hogwarts, ese año, por suerte o por desgracia, según se mire, el colegio quedó prácticamente vacío, todos los Slytherin se fueron, en Ravenclaw quedaron quizá diez, como mucho doce personas, en Hufflepuff quince alumnos y en Gryffindor, solo quedamos Harry y yo, Ron tenia que quedarse junto con Ginny, pero al final Bill y Charlie decidieron pasar las navidades en casa y la señora Weasley les obligó a irse a casa por navidad ya que quería tener a toda la familia completa, así que Ron y Ginny se fueron a casa. Al darme cuenta de esto, hablé con Harry para proponerle una cosa:

Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dispara.

Bueno…, a ver…, por donde empiezo…

¿Qué tal por el principio?

Muy gracioso – contesté de manera irónica – Lo que voy a proponerte es una locura, pero no te lo tomes por el lado que no es y no lo malinterpretes ¿ok?

Hermione, me estas asustando ¿qué ocurre?

Verás, como este año solo nos quedamos tu y yo en la torre de Gryffindor, pues había pensado que podríamos hablar con Dumbledore y pedirle si nos deja dormir en la misma habitación, lo digo porque así no estaríamos tan solos ni aburridos. ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione, es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca, me encanta la idea, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo.

Y así fue, fuimos a hablar con el director y aceptó sin ningún problema, nos dijo que mejor usáramos las habitaciones de los chicos ya que si usáramos la de las chicas Harry no podría subir a causa de las alarmas de las escaleras.

De regreso a la sala común yo iba pensando porque le había propuesto semejante locura a Harry, no tardé mucho en descubrir lo que ya sabia y no quería ver, lo amaba, amaba a Harry con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, lo amaba quizá des del momento en que lo conocí en el tren nuestro primer curso, y esto lo descubrí al verlo mirar por la ventana bajo la luz de la luna, todo el castillo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, bolas de navidad, árboles, guirnaldas, velas flotando por los pasillos y ramilletes de muérdago escondido en lugares insospechados y que a más de uno habían puesto en un aprieto.

A lo que iba, esa noche del 22 de diciembre, después de despedirnos de nuestros compañeros y de hablar con Dumbledore, Harry se quedó mirando por una de las muchas ventanas del castillo y, bajo la luz de la luna y las velas su rostro reflejaba una paz y una serenidad que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía, también estaba muy alegre, era como si fuera la primera vez que celebrara la navidad, en ese momento comprendí que no podía vivir sin él y que mi loca propuesta sólo era el fruto de mis deseos por pasar más tiempo con él, pero poco me importaba que lo supiera, así que seguí con mi idea y tras estar un rato observándolo regresamos a la sala común que en esos momentos ya se encontraba totalmente vacía. A partir de ese momento empezó todo, pero eso te lo contaré mañana, ahora es muy tarde y debo descansar.

Por cierto, este año se repite lo del año anterior, otra vez nos hemos quedado solos Harry y yo y otra vez le hemos pedido a Dumbledore si podemos compartir habitación, ha vuelto a aceptar sin ningún problema, aunque nos ha mirado de un modo un poco raro y después de mirar a Harry se ha reído un poco por lo bajo, ante esta reacción Harry ha enrojecido como nunca lo había hecho, parecía un tomate. Al salir le he preguntado a Harry que ocurría, pero ha desviado el tema y no ha contestado, ahora si te dejo, acaba de entrar Harry y no quiero que lea esto.

Besos,

Hermione G.


	4. Jueves 23

Jueves 23 de diciembre de 2004 

Hoy ha sido un maravilloso día, hemos estado paseando por los jardines nevados y hemos hecho una guerra de bolas de nieve que, evidentemente, he ganado yo, y después hemos estado en la biblioteca para sacarnos los deberes de encima y lo hemos logrado, la señora Pince ha tenido que llamarnos una o dos veces la atención por el follón que estábamos armando, sobretodo al hacer los deberes de pociones, pero en fin, lo que quería contarte era lo que ocurrió el año pasado, que ayer te dejé a medias, así que ahí vamos…

Después de llegar a la sala común, subimos a las habitaciones de los chicos, bueno, a la de Harry donde, misteriosamente ya estaban todas mis cosas al lado de su cama, al verlo, rápidamente me acerqué para quitarlas, pero él me detuvo:

Hermione no hace falta, hasta que lleguen los chicos tu dormirás en mi cama.

Pero… y tu… digo, es tu cama y yo…

No te preocupes, yo dormiré en la de Ron.

¿Por qué? Tamben puedo dormir yo en cualquier otra cama.

Creeme, no puedes.

¿Por?

A ver… como te lo explico… para andarnos sin rodeos, la mía es la única que aún se mantiene en pie y conserva todos sus componentes.

¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

Mira, la cama de Neville está hundida del centro, así que cuando te sientas parece que te succione; la de Dean tiene dos patas que bailan y están pegadas con un hechizo hecho por él del que no me fío un pelo; la de Seamus está llena de posters que es mejor que no veas y la de Ron, bueno, después de la mía es la que mejor se conserva, pero aun así las mantas tienen un poco de corriente de aire, así que tu decides, si quieres dormir en otra cama es tu elección.

Eh… mejor me quedo con la tuya, pero ¿y tú?

No te preocupes, recuerda que aún vivo con los Dursley, soy un superviviente, me adapto a lo que sea.

Por cierto, tus cosas las ha traído Dobby por petición de Dumbledore, así que si quieres ya puedes acomodarte como desees.

Gracias.

Después de acomodar todas mis cosas y cenar, regresamos a la habitación dispuestos a dormir. Como habíamos quedado, Harry durmió en la cama de Ron y yo en la suya, al estirarme y cubrirme con las sábanas fue como si el propio Harry me estuviera abrazando, las sábanas tenían su olor y su calidez y yo me sentía protegida y a salvo, pero sobretodo feliz por estar cerca de él, quedamos dormidos rápidamente, pero a eso de la cuatro de la mañana empecé a oír un ruido, era como un gemido, un llanto mejor dicho. No sabia de donde venia, así que asustada tomé mi varita y me dispuse a salir a investigar. Cuando pasé cerca de la cama donde dormía Harry supe que ocurría: Harry estaba llorando. Me acerqué y me quedé de piedra al verlo, aún estaba dormido, pero lloraba como un niño pequeño, estaba hecho un ovillo y mientras lloraba murmuraba palabras que al principio no entendí, pero que después me hicieron comprender porqué lloraba de esa manera.

Mamá, papá… no os vayáis… no me dejéis… os quiero, os necesito… ¡mamá no! No te mueras mamá, no, no, no… no quiero, mamá…

No podía más, él estaba sufriendo y yo también al verlo así, así que decidí despertarlo. Al poner mi mano sobre su hombro para despertarlo noté que estaba muy sudado y agitado, las sábanas también estaban empapadas, lo agité suavemente para despertarle y, en el momento en que lo hizo me sorprendió su reacción:

Harry, Harry despierta… vamos Harry despierta…

¡¡¡Mamá no! – se levantó sobresaltado y gritando, me miró a los ojos y luego me abrazó, más bien yo lo abracé a él porque lo que él hizo fue esconder su cara en mi pecho y poner sus manos en mi cintura como si fuera un niño pequeño que busca de la protección y el cariño de su madre; así que lo que hice fue poner mis brazos a su alrededor y mecerlo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y él seguía llorando como un niño.

Después de estar casi una hora así, Harry se calmó y de repente habló:

Hermione

Dime Harry

No me dejes, no te vayas y abrázame fuerte por favor.

Tranquilo Harry, no voy a dejarte. – Y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, él correspondió el abrazo.

Gracias Hermione

¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada

Por no hacer preguntas y estar a mi lado.

Eres mi amigo, lo hago porque quiero, no tienes que agradecer nada. Y ahora te vas a dar una ducha y a cambiar el pijama. Anda ve.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Harry salió del baño ya con el pijama limpio y se dirigía otra vez a la cama que, debido a la hora que era, seguía igual de mojada, pero no le dejé llegar, lo detuve en su camino:

Harry, ¿dónde vas?

Me voy a la cama Hermione, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.

¿Seguro?

Si, tranquila, dormiré bien. Anda vuelve a dormir. Buenas noches.

Mientras me decía esto, se acercó a mi cama, me arropó y besó mi frente; yo me sentí en las nubes; luego se fue a la cama y se durmió, a mi me costó un poco más, pero al final también me dormí.

El resto de la noche fue muy tranquila y, al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano, habíamos decidido emplear ese día 23 de diciembre para hacer todos los deberes, bueno, en realidad habíamos pensado en hacer lo que nos diera tiempo, pero al empezar tan temprano y terminar muy tarde, nos dio tiempo de terminarlos todos y así pudimos aprovechar mejor el resto de las vacaciones.

Después de cenar regresamos a la habitación, pero no nos dormimos enseguida, estuvimos hablando de cosas banales, no me atreví a preguntarle que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y por lo visto él tampoco quería hablar sobre el tema, así que no le comenté nada; después de hablar y reír por más de tres horas decidimos que era hora de dormir y nos fuimos a la cama, esa noche volví a dormir en su cama, y el mismo calor y el mismo aroma me envolvieron de nuevo haciéndome creer que era el propio Harry quine me abrazaba; para mi era lo más cerca que podía estar de la felicidad junto a él.

Harry se durmió enseguida, pero yo no podía, todavía estaba preocupada por lo sucedido la noche anterior y quería velar su sueño, así que decidí quedarme mirándolo toda la noche o hasta que pudiera dormirme. Todo parecía en calma, esa noche Harry dormiría bien. No sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

Bueno diario, te dejo. Hasta mañana.

Besos,

Hermione G.

Buenas noches Hermione, ¿qué haces?

Hola Harry, nada solo escribía en mi diario.

Ah, ok, muy bien. Oye, he estado pensando que mañana podríamos ir a hacer los deberes para así después disfrutar mejor de las vacaciones, que me dices.

¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Harry?

Soy yo Hermione, ¿no me reconoces?

No te creo, vas a tener que demostrármelo-digo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, hoy me siento especialmente juguetona.

¿Y como quieres que lo haga?

A ver… déjame pensar… ya sé, bésame.

¿Qué te bese?

Si, así sabré si eres el Harry de verdad o no.

Ok, tu lo has pedido.

Harry se acerca lentamente a Hermione que se encuentra sentada sobre la cama de Harry, lugar que ocupa cuando pasa las navidades con él, al llegar a su lado, la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, le pone una mano en el cuello y la otra justo en la cadera, poco a poco los dos van torciendo la cabeza y acercando hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso de amor tierno y suave al principio, como si fuera el primero, pero el beso va ganando intensidad y cada vez es más ardiente y apasionado, debido a la pasión que los envuelve en ese momento, ambos van tumbándose, inconscientemente, sobre la cama, quedando Harry encima de Hermione, las manos de Hermione recorren la espalda de Harry y le alborotan más su pelo azabache, las manos de Harry van dibujando circulos des del cuello de Hermione hasta sus piernas y vuelven a subir, de repente Harry se separa bruscamente de Hermione que se lo queda mirando con los labios entreabiertos y respirando agitadamente.

¿Qué ocurre Harry?

Nada, solo que… nada, no importa.

Vamos Harry, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? Recuerda que soy tu novia, pero antes que nada soy tu amiga.

No es eso amor, lo que pasa es que… -Harry parece muy nervioso – verás, tengo 17 años, soy un chico, estoy con la mujer a la que amo y estamos besándonos en mi cama de una forma muy… apasionada, ahora une las piezas.

Mi cerebro empieza a funcionar a toda pastilla, chico-17 años-besos apasionados-mujer amada-cama, chico-cama-17 años… oh! Ya lo capté.

No te preocupes Harry, es normal, a mi tambien me ocurre.

Lo sé cielo, bueno, puedo imaginármelo, pero es que si seguimos así no creo que pueda controlarme, lo hice hace un año y cada vez que terminamos así, pero cada vez me cuesta más controlar mi cuerpo y mis emociones y no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego nos arrepintamos ni forzarte a nada, ¿me entiendes?

Te entiendo Harry, pero ¿no has pensado que quizá yo quiera que tu continúes?

La verdad es que no.

Pues que sepas que por mi no hace falta que te detengas, la proxima sigue, y si yo no quiero llegar al final no te preocupes que te lo haré saber, ¿entendido?

Segura, porque quiero que sepas que para mi es muy difícil, cada día te amo más, y cada día te deseo más.

Tranquilo, no te preocupes, y ahora, vamos a dormir, ¿una cama o dos?

Eso no se pregunta, ¡¡¡una! Por supuesto.

Así que, como se convirtió en costumbre desde que empezamos a salir, dormimos en la misma cama, abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro.


	5. Viernes 24

Viernes 24 de diciembre de 2004 

¡Feliz Nochebuena!

Estoy feliz, esta noche es el baile de navidad y Harry me ha dicho que tiene un regalo muy especial para mí; ahora mismo son las tres de la tarde y estoy sola en la habitación; Harry está ayudando a Dumbledore y a otros profesores a decorar el Gran Comedor; desde que Ron dejó su cargo como prefecto y se lo concedieron a Harry, hace más o menos una semana, Harry esta un poco más alegre y colabora en muchas actividades del colegio, pero eso no es el tema. Aprovecho el tiempo para seguir contándote lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Veamos donde me quedé… a ver… ah, sí, ya recuerdo…

Después de una dos horas, cuando ya casi me dormía, Harry volvió a gritar, rápidamente me levanté de la cama y lo desperté, al hacerlo su reacción fue la misma que la otra vez, se abrazó a mí cuál niño pequeño y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, yo ya no podía más, me partía el corazón verle sufrir y encima sin saber porqué ni como ayudarlo.

La mañana siguiente, al despertarme, un olor a rosas frescas me inundó los sentidos, al levantarme vi a Harry de pie junto a la cama con una sonrisa entre triste y vergonzosa y un ramo de rosas en la mano, no hicieron falta las palabras, con ese simple gesto comprendí que me daba las gracias por ayudarlo y no hacerle preguntas y a la vez me pedía perdón por hacerme sufrir y preocuparme; aún así, él decidió hablar:

Buenos días Hermione.

Buenos días.

Feliz nochebuena.

Igualmente.

Quería decirte dos cosas – se acercó hasta mí y me dio el ramo de flores – la primera pedirte perdón…

¿Por qué Harry? No has hecho nada.

Por perturbar tus sueños y no dejarte dormir - yo iba a replicar, pero con una señal de su mano me lo impidió – y la segunda es darte las gracias, por estar ahí, por darme seguridad y tranquilidad y por no hacer preguntas, sé que te gustaría saber que me pasa y sé que no preguntas por no molestarme, pero cuando esté preparado te lo contaré, te lo prometo.

Esta bien Harry, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

Lo sé, pero antes debo saber que me ocurre.

De acuerdo, y ahora ¿qué tal si bajamos a desayunar y luego salimos a patinar al lago?

Me parece genial, te espero en la sala común. Hasta luego – y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró un "gracias" cerca del oído.

En cuanto salió por la puerta me puse a saltar y a bailar de alegría mientras abrazaba las flores; me vestí rápidamente y bajé a la sala común para encontrarme a un Harry sonriente y feliz; desayunamos entre risas y juegos, y luego salimos a patinar al lago, bajo el agua congelada podíamos ver al calamar gigante ir de un lado a otro y a alguna que otra sirena asomar la cabeza.

Por la tarde estuvimos en la sala común de Gryffindor cerca de la chimenea, hablando, leyendo y jugando ajedrez mágico; a eso de las ocho subimos a vestirnos para la cena de nochebuena y a coger los regalos. La cena fue maravillosa, cenamos riquísimos platos preparados por los elfos, bailamos y reímos como nunca y nos lo pasamos en grande. Harry me regaló un collar muy bonito del que colgaba un colgante en forma de pergamino en el que había dos "H" entrelazadas por delante y por detrás una inscripción que decía "Para siempre", era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho nunca. Yo le regalé una foto en la que estábamos Ron, Harry y yo durante nuestro primer curso y a la que añadí las de sus padres y la de Sírius; su reacción fue inesperada, sabía que le gustaría, pero no imaginé que reaccionaria así; su rostro se iluminó y sonrió anchamente y luego me abrazó y ¡me besó, sí, pero no un beso en la mejilla, sino un beso en los labios, el primero que me daban en mi vida y lo había hecho el hombre que me había robado el corazón. Después de eso, nos fuimos a dormir, todos muy felices y tranquilos, la noche se preveía tranquila para todos ¿o no?

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada Harry volvía a tener una de sus pesadillas, me acerqué a despertarlo, pero esta vez, no solo llamaba a su madre, también me llamaba a mi.

Mamá, papá, no os vayáis, no me dejéis, os necesito… Hermione, Hermione por favor, no me dejes, no te vayas, no puedes dejarme solo, por favor. Mamá, papá, Hermione…

Lo desperté. Él lloraba. Yo lloraba. Se abrazó a mi como la primera noche.

Hermione estás aquí. Abrázame. Abrázame fuerte y no me dejes, por favor.

Y así lo hice; lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ellos. Después de un buen rato en esa posición, Harry pareció calmarse; así que lo ayudé a levantarse y lo llevé al baño, lo dejé sentado en el retrete mientras le preparaba un baño caliente y le buscaba un pijama limpio. Lo dejé en el baño para que se lavara y calmara y mientras me acerqué a la cama donde dormía y comprobé que las sábanas estaban empapadas por el sudor; así que las retiré y las dejé en el lugar de la ropa sucia para que los elfos se las llevaran.

Poco después salió Harry del baño y al ver que la cama no tenía sábanas me miró interrogante.

Esta noche es navidad y no pienso dejar que duermas en esas condiciones, así que hoy tu duermes en tu cama y yo me voy a mi habitación. Y no quiero protestas.

Lo cogí de la mano y lo llevé a su cama; lo tumbé y lo arropé; justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para irme el me cogió del brazo y habló:

No te vayas… por favor… quédate conmigo, te necesito…

No podía resistirme a Harry, y menos con esa cara de niño bueno y triste, y esa mirada de niño perdido; así que me tumbé con él en su cama; mi intención era esperar a que se durmiera y luego irme a mi habitación, pero no pude; él me había cogido por la cintura tan fuerte que no podía soltarme, así que terminé dormida entre los brazos de Harry, como siempre había soñado, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las que yo quería.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme, no sabía dónde estaba, no reconocía nada de lo que veía a mi alrededor; de repente, un olor muy familiar llegó a mí; era un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte, era el olor a hierba mojada que desprendía siempre Harry; automáticamente, todos mis sentidos se pusieron a trabajar al doscientos por cien de su capacidad y empecé a ser consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba: estaba en la cama de Harry; eso no era raro puesto que había dormido en ella los últimos días, lo que era raro era que Harry también estaba en ella y además me tenia cogida por la cintura, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas. Rápidamente mi rostro se encendió cuál bombilla roja de navidad, intenté salir de allí inmediatamente, pero Harry me tenia cogida tan fuerte que me fue imposible soltarme.

Al moverme, Harry despertó y me miró con esos ojos verdes que tiene que me vuelven loca, y en su mirada había un brillo como mágico, intenté descifrarlo pero no pude, estaba demasiado nerviosa por la situación, iba a disculparme por eso cuando él habló:

Buenos días y Feliz Navidad Hermione

Feliz Navidad a ti también Harry

Se hizo un silencio y luego él habló de nuevo:

Gracias – eso era todo, con eso entendí más cosas que si me hubiera leído todos los libros de la biblioteca. Aún así me atreví a preguntar:

¿Por?

Por todo, por ser mi amiga, por estar esta noche conmigo, por ayudarme cuando lo necesito, por entenderme siempre, por no preguntar y aceptarme tal como soy, por reñirme cuando es necesario, por ser tu, por quererme, pero sobretodo, por dejar que te ame y darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

No podía creer lo que estaban oyendo mis oídos, ¿Harry acababa de decir que me amaba? Si eso era cierto, ¿qué demonios hacia yo que no le respondía que yo también lo amaba, así que, aún tumbado como estábamos en la cama, me abracé fuertemente a él y le respondí:

Yo también te amo Harry, te amo como nunca creí hacerlo y…

Pero no pude terminar, Harry se había incorporado un poco y me besaba, era un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, sus labios sabían a chocolate y era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida; después de separarnos nos quedamos abrazados y tumbados en la cama; no hacían falta las palabras.

Al cabo de un rato Harry habló:

Hermione

¿Si Harry?

Hoy es Navidad, y me gustaría saber si podrías concederme un deseo.

Claro, ¿de que se trata?

Hermione Jane Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia y permitir que te ame cada día de mi vida?

Si, quiero ser tu novia y amarte cada día de mi vida.

Y nos besamos, estuvimos todo el día en la sala común, besándonos y hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

A partir de ese día dormimos siempre en la misma cama, pero nunca llegamos más allá de los besos, bueno, alguna vez los besos subían tanto de intensidad y desbordaban tanta pasión que nos era difícil contenernos; pero después de hablarlo decidimos que lo mejor era dejarnos llevar, que no nos detendríamos forzadamente si surgía la ocasión, y pese a haberlo hablado, algunas veces Harry se obliga a detenerse pues sigue creyendo que no es el momento. Y eso es todo.

Ahora diario ya sabes como empezó todo; espero que sigamos siempre como el primer día.

Tengo que dejarte, debo arreglarme para bajar a cenar.

Feliz Navidad.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos,

Hermione G.


End file.
